Come Back To Me
by X-FukaiTaichou-RangikuX
Summary: He loved her so, and she loved him. All he ever wanted was for her to come back to him... JohnnyOC


Come Back to Me

X-FukaiTaichou-Rangiku-X

M: Language, Sex

Haruka, Saya © Me

Pandora © Dr. InnocentChild

Beyblade © Aoi Takao

Come Back to Me © Se7en

"Dammit, Johnny!"

Saya threw the pillow at the door, cussing at herself for the redhead showing up earlier. It had been years since she saw the red headed Scott, since he broke her heart at the first world tournament. She cried out in anger as the door opened, and Rick entered. The tan American looked her over, sighing. "Babe? You alright?"

"No I'm not!" she screamed, glaring at Rick. "Its fucking Tyson's fault! Its his damn fault for bringing that damn Scott back!" She tore her jacket off and ran a hand through her short blue hair. A lot of people asked her if she was a cosplayer, because her hair was the exact same cut as the main girl from Ghost in the Shell. Her red eyes stared into his green ones. She glared, then looked away. "He knew how bad Johnny hurt me! How he said we couldn't be together because of the paparazzi and the whole class issue!" She tossed off her gym clothes and opened her suitcase to but on her off-the shoulder long sleeve blue short dress with the gold lining on the top and the black tank under it. "Of all the nerve! What the hell is that Japanese boy thinking?"

"Why are you concerned with Johnny when we're fucking?" Rick asked, glaring.

Saya looked at him, a little hurt. "Fucking? We're fucking? We're not dating or anything?" When Rick looked away, she got her answer. She placed on her knee-high white boots and grabbed her beyblade, Jabberwocky. "I see….So you're just like other men then."

"Saya, please!" Rick said, turning to grab her wrist. But she evaded and went out of the room. When the door slammed, Rick sat on the bed, turning his boom box on. He buried his face in his hands. "Damn….I'm such a fuck-up….."

_So hard not to think about it  
it's every step I take  
and heaven knows I'm trying  
but it gets awfully hard  
when your heart is this broken  
_

Saya took the elevator down to the main lobby. She was about to make her exit when something on the television caught her attention. It was an add to go out for the movies that night. The movie "Red Riding Hood" was recently out. She had remembered when she first went to Robert's castle how Kenny had gotten a red hooded cape for her to wear, so as to not get sick again on them. Johnny had made a comment on how she looked like Red Riding Hood, and then pretended to be the big bad wolf…..

"And that's checkmate."

Robert sat in his study with Johnny at the opposite end. His girlfriend Pandora was sitting in an opposite chair, playing with her golden hair and tossing fan cards into the fire. Her blue eyes stared at the door when it opened and the butler came in, with Oliver and Enrique following right behind him. Saya was in the back, shivering. The red cape hadn't been taken off yet, and without any fresh clothes to change into ((her luggage had been lost in London)) the poor girl had no option but to walk around naked. And in front of other men, that wasn't going to happen.

While the men started to chat, Pandora saw Saya and gasped, standing up and pushing her way through the crowd of men. "Oh my!" she squealed, and pulled the girl closer to the fire. Saya was shaking, and the heat felt so good. Pandora looked at the butler, arranging her red silk robe so that her night gown wasn't seen. "Excuse me but why hasn't her clothes been taken away, Gideon?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but she refuses to. It appears as if her luggage was lost in London…." The butler replied, and bit his lower lip.

"Oh…poor dear." Pandora said, and looked at Robert. "I…Robert dear, would you mind if I gave her some of my clothes?"

Robert just shrugged, "I suppose not…unless you want to give her a few and take her out in the morning to get some new ones." He turned his attention back to Tyson and the others.

Johnny looked behind Robert and snickered, "Hey Red Riding Hood!" Saya looked at him, most of her face being hidden by the hood. "C'mon, let's see that face!" Johnny walked forward and took the hood off. "You're not afraid of the big bad wolf-"

When the hood feel, Johnny stopped talking. Saya was pale, and with her wet blue hair plastered to her face, Johnny felt something stir in his pants. Her red eyes stared at him with the most innocent look he had seen. A look of begging, of need.

"I….I have some clothes she can wear for the night." Johnny said, and quickly left the room. He dragged Saya with him, pulling her down the hall and into his room. He shuffled through his drawers while she stood. He looked at what he had picked out and smirked. "Here…Try these on."

Saya looked at what he picked out and looked at the bathroom. Without saying anything. Johnny shoved her into the bathroom and closed the door. She removed her wet clothes, and tossed on what he loaned her. A long baggy black t-shirt that hung off of one shoulder and a pair of long green plain bottoms. They were a bit baggy, but she wasn't complaining.

She exited the bathroom, seeing Johnny on the bed with a controller to a game in his hand. He paused the game and looked up, smirking. "Thank you…" she whispered, and looked down. Johnny felt himself get a little harder, and bit his lower lip. It took every ounce of himself to not pounce on the girl and seduce her, to lower himself to Enrique's standards.

"Yeah….You're welcome, Red Riding Hood." Johnny snickered, earning himself a grin from the blue haired female. She glared, and smirked, throwing the wet red cloak at his face.

"If you like it so much, then keep it you wolf!" Saya laughed, and then blushed when Johnny picked up the garment and held it to his nose, inhaling the scent of her.

"I will…and you might wanna run, Red. I'm about ready to begin the chase." Johnny said, a wicked grin spread across his face. Saya blushed, and turned away to run out of the room.

Saya walked outside, being greeted by a light night rain. She sighed, and looked away from her on-coming team mates as she walked of into the darkness. She greeted the rain now, unlike before when she was with Johnny. When he told her after the World Tournament that he couldn't be with her anymore, she just about had a break down. In fact, she did have one….While Tyson and them were off with decking it out with Ozuma and his gang, she had went back home to see a few of her friends in Korea. When she returned, she found out that another Tournament was coming up. She had decided to split with Max due to the fact that she had loved America so. That's when she met Rick, and when they had decided to, as he recently put it "fuck." She didn't want to view it was just fucking, but that's what it was….

It didn't help much when she wished it was Johnny instead…He took her first, and she still wanted him to take her.

_Visions of your lovely face  
As I awake, I have this feeling  
that you're here and beside me  
how silly of me, I know  
_

Saya found herself resting at a café, looking out of the window to the rain pouring down now. She turned to watch the television, the channel on was the BBA. It was repeats of what had happened with the first one. She just about spilt her drink when Johnny came on the television, wearing his suit of armor. She sighed, and looked away. The chair before her pulled out, and across from her sat down a young woman with long golden curly locks.

"You know, you can't keep running away." A voice said.

Saya glared, "Shut up Pandora…I'm not running away."

Pandora looked down at her coffee and sighed, "He still loves you, and he wants you. I've heard him cry in the middle of the night because you weren't his, next to him…."

"He should have thought about that when he left me…" Saya growled, gulping down more of her cappuccino. She looked down at the table as Pandora slapped down some documents.

"Recognize the number?" Pandora asked, as Saya flipped through. She did…..at that time, the number had belonged to Kai. She read the text messages, and gasped.

Kai had been telling Johnny that he left Saya, or Kai would hurt Saya badly and put her in the hospital.

"That's…just sick…" Saya gasped, feeling like she was going to hurl. "Is this because…."

"Because Johnny defeated Kai. He got Johnny's number from your phone and made those demands." Pandora replied, and looked at Saya. "I know you were each other's first…Johnny can't get over how you felt next to him in bed. Just about every day now he stares at that old photo of you two, the one during Robert's party before you left for Russia."

"And the cloak?" Saya said, looking up at Pandora. When she was little, the cloak had reached the floor and often got muddy. Now, she suspected, it would be at least to her knees.

"He sleeps with it, like a baby does with a blanket." Pandora said, and smiled softly. "He does love you….he didn't mean to upset you earlier. Had he known Tyson-"

"Its alright." Saya replied, and kept her eyes on the documents. "I had just wish I known earlier about Kai's stunt." She buried her face in her hands, trying to keep herself calm. "If I had known…"

"I wanted to tell you, but Johnny feared that Kai would keep his promise." Pandora said, and stood up to leave. She placed a card before Saya and said, "Room 203, at the same hotel as Tyson." Pandora walked off, leaving Saya there to contemplate her next move.

How could she have not seen the pain in Johnny's eyes when he told her it was over? Why didn't she bother to ask him the real reason?

She grabbed the card and tossed the cup away. A firm line was set on her face as she went off to see Johnny, and to get some REAL answers. Was it really Kai's fault? Or did Johnny want to leave her for someone else? Because of class and paparazzi? She prayed that Pandora was right…If it was really what Johnny said, Saya would return to the hotel broken hearted, and would never believe anything anyone said every again….

Guess that's what happens when you're heart breaks….

_All the pain will go away  
so I say it, here I am again  
I gotta face another day  
I'm so tired, I need you once again  
_

The rain poured down like all of heaven had started to cry. She ducked into a nearby clothing shop, and looked around. To her luck, and somewhat of a laugh, she had ducked into a Fantasy Costume store. There was an old lady at the counter dressed in gypsy clothing. She looked up from her book and while at Saya through thick glasses. "Welcome…Is there anything I can get you?"

"Actually, I-" Saya said, and stopped. In the far back of the shop was a Red Riding Hood costume, complete with a long white gown. Saya went forward and touched the fabric. It felt so soft, like satin. She bit her lower lip and asked, "Yes…how much for the whole costume?"

Saya sat on the bed next to Johnny, playing a zombie video game with the Scott. While Tyson and the others were off in Russia getting to know their way around, Saya opted to stay with Johnny and get to know him better. It seemed like there was more to know about him than what meet her eye.

She looked at Johnny and asked, after finishing another round of NaziZombies, "Do you have any snacks?"

"Glad you asked." He said, pausing the game and getting up. "I was feeling a little peckish."

Johnny made his way across the room and into his mini fridge. He pulled out a few cans of soda and then a few bags of popcorn. Tossing them into the microwave, he looked at Saya. Blushing, he asked, "I never see you talk to any of the other guys like you do me…Is there a reason?"

"I don't see any of them like I do you…Naturally I don't see any of them as the same." Saya replied, taking a drink of her large can of Fanta. "Kai's to crabby and Max is too hyper. Kenny's always on his laptop and Tyson is just loud. Rei and I get along fine, but he's usually sucked up into that pink haired bitches ass."

Johnny laughed at that last comment. "You mean Mariah of the White Tigers?"

"Yeah that bitch." She said, and set her can down.

Johnny continued to laugh until the popcorn was done. At which time he wiped away the tears from his face and brought over both bags. "You really are something, Red Riding Hood."

"Will you stop calling me that? I stopped wearing the Hood since you took it, you damn Wolf!" Saya growled, and earned a glare from Johnny. She gasped, as Johnny dropped the bowl and tackled her, pinning her to the floor. "H-hey! What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm the big bad wolf remember? I told you I'd chase you…" Johnny said, and pinned Saya's wrist above her head. "Told you I wouldn't give up….And now I caught you."

"So what do you want then, ass?" Saya glared, and bit her lower lip. Johnny made a low chuckle in his throat before whispering into her ear.

"You."

Saya's eyes widened, "Are you serious?" Johnny nodded, and to make his point he kissed Saya roughly. He engulfed her beautiful lips with one move, the fire spreading throughout his body. She tasted like Fanta Orange Soda and buttered popcorn. She was so sweet…And her hair, damn that Pandora. She had been washing her hair with that ginseng cherry blossom scent. It drove him mad.

He pulled back when he felt she needed air. He looked into her red eyes and whispered, "I'm serious, Red. I want you…not the goodies in the basket, nothing else. I want you Saya."

Saya smiled softly, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "As long as you don't eat me, I think we're fine."

A perverted grin swept across Johnny's face. "I wont eat your flesh….but maybe something."

The blue haired girl glared, and smacked his shoulder, "Pervert."

"I'm your pervert." Johnny whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

"Thank you so much ma'am."

Saya exited the shop, now dressed in the Red Riding Hood attire. She disposed of her wet clothes in the trash, seeing as how they were bought for her by Rick. She continued down the street, making turns and shortcuts that lead her closer and closer to where Johnny was.

'Soon Johnny….Wait for me, please.'

_How am I suppose to carry on,  
I find myself singing the same old song  
If you hear me, have it in your heart  
but please come back to me  
I'll be right here if you need someone  
If you hold another I'll be moving on  
As easy as said  
Just hope that I can see the road  
_

Johnny sat in his room, holding the red cloak to his face. His fire hair had been recently washed, so it was still a little damp. He inhaled the scent, wrapping it around himself. His mind wandered back to when he first took Saya's virginity….He remembered how she felt against him, how her breath mingled with his.

Johnny looked up at Saya, who had recently won the battle between her and Oliver. With a smirk on her face, she walked into the locker room, splashing cold water on her face.

"Seems like you and Jabberwocky have a special connection." Johnny said, walking up close behind her. Saya nodded, and doused her head with the water, trying to calm herself down. Johnny looked at her ass and smirked, positioning himself right behind her. He grabbed her hips and smirked, rubbing himself against her.

"J-johnny!" she shouted, and looked back at him. A very deep blush was on her face, and he just smirked wickedly as he backed off. He loved to tease Saya, but he didn't know that he had gone too far today. Without a single word, Saya pulled him close, hiking the hem of her skirt up to wrap her legs around his waist, rubbing herself against his pants.

"S-saya?"Johnny stuttered, feeling himself get hard at what she was doing. He grabbed her hips and bit his lower lip, trying to hold himself together.

"Dammit Johnny, you did this…" she whispered, grabbing his hand and forcing it between them. Johnny felt her wet spot on her panties and groaned. He pulled it aside and smirked as he started to finger her pussy, hearing her moan. He added another finger, and she held onto his shoulders, gasping for breath. "Johnny…"

"Oh, Little Red Riding Hood. What do you have for me?" Johnny teased, as he picked her up and set her on the sink counter. He ripped her panties off and discarded the torn article into the trash. He knelt between her legs and continued to finger her wet folds. Her hands ran through his red hair and he smirked, pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his tongue.

"D-dammit! Johnny!" Saya moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around his face and pulling him close. Johnny smirked and licked at her, lapping up the sweet nectar she offered her.

"Mmm….This is so tasty….." Johnny said, getting up. He wiped the last of her liquids off of his face and undid his pants, releasing his large member. Saya gasped at his size, and started to close her legs. Johnny saw this, and stepped in between them. "Saya…it'll hurt for a little, but it'll feel good. I promise."

"I just never expected to lose it in a locker room, that's all." Saya replied shakily, holding Johnny close to her. Johnny sighed and reached for the dispenser, unlocking a condom from it.

"I didn't either, hun…" Johnny stated, rolling the condom onto his dick. "I never thought that we would do this here….But Saya, I want you to be my first. Please…"

Saya bit her lower lip and nodded, "I want…I want you to be mine, Johnny. I…I do love you."

"And I you, Red Riding Hood." Johnny stated, and inhaled, "Now just relax…it'll be over in a minute…."

His thoughts had been interrupted by a knock on his door. He growled, getting up and placing the cloak gently on the bed. Without checking who it is, because he thought he knew, he tore open the door and shouted, "Dammit, Robert! I told you to…."

He stopped talking when the girl before him wore a red hooded cloak. He gulped, knowing exactly who would be wearing that at a time like this. When the hood went back onto the person's shoulders, Johnny just about lost his sanity and broke down.

"Johnny…" Saya said, looking at him and tears came to his eyes. He backed up, leaving the door opened as he fell backwards on the floor. Johnny curled up, bawling as Saya bent down and held him close. "Shh…..Johnny, its ok…"

"Saya!" he cried out, holding onto her. "Dammit all to hell Saya!" He pulled her as close to him as possible, bawling into the red cloak.

That irresistible color…that damn red cloak….

_Oh how it's been so long  
It seems a lifetime passed  
These memories that linger,  
soon as I think they have gone  
they only gotten stronger  
_

He sat on the bed, curled into her arms. The door had been shut, and Saya held Johnny close to her body, humming lullabies. He clenched onto her white gown and looked up at her, muttering, "Why did you come back? Why are you here?"

"Do you not want me to be?" Saya asked, and stared into his lavender eyes. "If you don't want me to, I'll-"

"Don't go!" he shouted, grabbing her wrist. "Don't leave me again! Please!" He started to cry again, burying his face into her chest as he begged her to stay.

Saya held him close and said, "I'll stay…I'll stay for now…But I want answered."

"Like what?" Johnny gasped between sobbs. He looked up into Saya's red eyes…It had only been a few years since he seen them, but it felt like a life time to him. He reached up to touch her soft skin, brushing his fingers through her blue hair. "Ask me…Anything."

"Did Kai really threaten to hurt me if you didn't leave me?" Saya asked, looking down at him with stern, loving eyes. Johnny gulped, slowly nodding.

'

"I wish you would've told me." Saya growled, and noticed the faded red cloak on the bed that was hers when she had first met Johnny. She reached over for it and blushed, petting the cloth. "You really do still have it…"

"Huh?" Johnny asked, looking over at it. He blushed, and looked back up at her. "I…I do, of course!"

Saya chuckled, and looked at him. "Do you still love me, Johnny?"

"Of course I do!" Johnny gasped, and wrapped his fingers with hers. "I still love you! I still want you at my side!"

Saya bit her lower lip, and tipped his head up. "Then c'mon and chase me, you damn wolf. I'm suppose to be afraid of you, not the other way around!"

Johnny glared at her with lustful lavender eyes and pushed her back onto the bed, climbing on top of her. He pinned her to the bed and smirked, "Are you afraid of me, little girl?"

"No….quite the opposite in fact." Saya replied, and smiled up at him. "I love you…I've always loved you Johnny….."

Johnny bit his lower lip, trying to not cry again but he couldn't help it. His tears fell from his eyes and onto her cheek, and then he gasped when he realized she was crying. Their tears mixed, and at that moment Johnny had to make sure he wouldn't lose Saya again….

"Stay here…ok?" Johnny begged, and jumped off of the bed. Saya looked at him, confused. "Just…promise me you'll stay here. I have to go get something."

"What is it? Can't it wait?" Saya whined, and undid her cloak. Johnny bit his lower lip.

"It can't…I'm sorry but promise me you'll stay here until I get back. Please." Johnny begged, showing in his eyes the urgency that he needed to get this done right now.

"I'll….I'll stay, but it better be important!" Saya growled, and Johnny laughed. He handed her the controller to his PS3 and kissed her forehead.

"Kick some zombie ass and I'll be back before you know it, ok? Johnny chuckled, and made the excuse, "I wanna get dinner for us. Its something special I've been wanting to get when if we ever got back together." He paused for a moment before asking, "We are back together, aren't we?"

Saya looked at him seriously before smiling and placing a quick, loving kiss on his lips. "Of course…but you're gonna have to get me new things…I left mine at the All Stars."

Johnny smiled, a wide goofy grin. He kissed her back, forcing his tongue into her mouth and exploring what was now his again. He pulled back when he felt things were getting heated and said, "I'll be right back. I promise, love…" He pulled out his wallet and his jacket, dashing out of the room and down the hall. He had to find the nearest store, and fast before they closed.

_And so I'm getting through a day  
but every move was made was always you and I together  
It's hard to believe I'm lonely_

"No…No….That's it!"

Johnny tapped the glass violently, pointing to the object inside he wanted to get at. "How much will it be to have the ring sized right now?"

"Right now?" the man asked, looking at Johnny with wide eyes. "We're about to close sir, and I don't think-"

"Oh for Christ sakes, man!" Johnny growled, "I'll pay anything! Just size the damn thing up tonight!"

"Y-yes sir. Right away, what size would it be?"

Johnny looked at the ring the man was holding and inhaled, as he told the man the ring size. He stared down at the large pear shaped diamond, with two ruby pears coming off the left and right sides of the ring. The platinum would last forever, like his love for her. He pulled out his debit card and had the man swipe it, paying the full amount. He tapped his hand impatiently, and bit his lower lip. He had decided to go out and buy the best Chinese food around…and what better way to do that than to ask Ray where that would be.

On instinct he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the raven haired boys number. He heard the grumpy male on the other end respond, "Ello?"

"Where's the best Chinese place in town?" Johnny said, not in the mood to greet and chit-chat.

Rei sighed on the other end and said, "Its um….wait a minute, why that?"

"Because I'm in the mood for some, now where is it?" Johnny hissed, not wanting to play games.

"Fine, fine….Its the Hong Kong Wok near where you're at." Rei said, and Johnny hung up. He'd make it up to the neko-jin later, and hopefully wouldn't have to feel the wrath of Mariah.

"Sir…your ring."

The young man handed Johnny the ring in the black box, and Johnny swiped it from his hands, dashing out into the streets and towards the hotel. He spotted the Hong Kong Wok and darted in, quickly ordering what he remembered as Saya's favorite and then plenty of appetizers. He grabbed a whole case of soda's and ran back up into the room with a box full of Chinese food and the ring in his pocket.

_Is there gonna be a day  
I can see the world to make me better  
I know there has to be a way  
So if you listen and hear me out girl  
_

He panted as he entered the room, with the large box of Chinese food. Saya had helped herself and changed into a pair of his pajama's. He smiled and placed the box on the table, pulling out all of the food and arranging it on the table.

"You hungry?" Johnny asked, tossing her a can of soda. Saya just smiled, and looked at it. "Its Fanta, your favorite."

"You still know me…" Saya said, opening the can and taking a gulp.

Johnny stripped himself down to his boxers and sat next to Saya, drinking his Pepsi. "Level 27?"

"Yeah…damn zombie's ripped my head off on my first round when you left. What game was that?"

"The one I had set in before was Left for Dead. You're playing Nazi Zombies now…."

"I know…" Saya said, smiling at him. "I don't forget things like this Johnny."

"The games?" Johnny asked, and snickered.

"No…" Saya said, placing the controller down as the words "game over" sprawled across the screen. "Spending time with you….I missed it, and I wished-"

"Don't say it…" Johnny said, placing his fingers against her lips. "Please, don't say it…It'll kill me to know that I caused you pain again." He brushed her hair with his fingers and smiled, whispering, "I love you Saya…."

Saya blushed, and leaned forward to kiss him. But Johnny stopped and said, "Wait a minute, you need to eat." He got up from the bed, and she huffed. He chuckled, serving her up a bowl of hunan chicken over pork fried rice. "Here…eat for me, please?"

She sighed and smiled, engulfing the meal and going back for more. Johnny laughed, "When was the last time you had good food like this?" He was, of course, only joking.

But a serious response, Saya replied, "Food this good? A while…no one can cook right there. So we eat fast food and pre-made meals."

Johnny's heart sank, and he looked over at his jeans. The ring was still inside there….

He got up and picked up his jeans, rushing to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He was trying to figure out how, to, exactly, propose to Saya. He couldn't be like Robert and get down on one knee to propose….He couldn't slip it in a damn can either.

So how to….

An idea struck him, and he smirked. It would require washing the ring afterwards, but he would put up with it just to get her to be with him. He stepped out of the bathroom and served himself up a bowl of the Chinese food. Luckily for him, he had forgotten to ask for no mushroom, which Saya had happened to love.

He sat next to her and whined, "Aw man, I forgot to tell them no mushrooms!"

"Oohh…I'll eat them!" Saya replied, turning the game off and turning on the television. Johnny smirked, and looked around for the ring he dropped in and mixed in with his food. He found it, tucked into a bed of rice. With a blush on his face, he picked the ring up ever so carefully with chop sticks.

"Hey, Saya…." He said. Saya turned with her mouth opened, but it turned into a look of awe when she saw the sauce-covered ring. He smiled and said, "You like these right?"

_You're one in a million,  
dunno how we got so wrong  
I thought it was so simple then  
now I know, now I know, how it goes  
to let it go  
Can there be a chance for you and I?  
Before I really make up my mind  
oh how I miss you  
I never would diss you  
I'm speaking it from my heart  
_

"Oh Johnny…" Saya said, staring at the ring speechless.

Johnny smiled and placed the bowl down, looking the ring over. "It needs a little washing up…but it should be fine." He smiled and grabbed a water bottle, dousing the ring in water to wash it off. After a quick inspection, he asked again, "You like these, right?"

"Of…of course!" Saya said, almost to the point of tears.

"I don't want to lose you again…I don't want us to be separated, ever." He sat on the bed next to her and picked up her hand, placing it on her ring finger. "You're one in a million…in the whole world. I want us to be together for life, and even after death I want to be married to you and only you."

"Johnny…" Saya whispered, looking at the ring on her hand. "You didn't have to-"

"But I wanted to!" Johnny interrupted, holding her hand. "I want you to have everything that perfect! You deserve silk and satin! You deserved to be…." He inhaled and said, "You deserve to be beautiful, as you are now, for the rest of your life. I want you to be the mother of my children…I want them to look as beautiful as you, and only carry my name."

He looked down and asked, "I….Dammit, Red Riding Hood, will you marry this big bad wolf?"

Saya giggled, and tipped his head up, kissing his lips softly. "Johnny…I will…I wish you had asked me sooner."

Johnny pressed his lips against hers in a soul binding kiss, holding her body close to his as he parted her lips and gained access into her mouth. She kissed back and held him closer to her, tears falling from her eyes.

"I love you Johnny McGregor…"

"I love you more…Saya McGregor."

_How am I suppose to carry on,  
I find myself singing the same old song  
If you hear me, have it in you heart  
I'll be right here if you need someone  
if you hold another I'll be moving on  
just hope that I can see the road  
come back to me baby_

Saya sat in the living room with the baby and had started to breast feed little Faye, and relaxed into the chair as her husband came into the room, carrying their three year old son. The little boy was sucking on his beyblade that he had gotten from his father. Saya laughed at her blue-haired son and said, "Roy, get that out of your mouth!"

Johnny laughed, and placed his son down. Kissing Saya on the forehead and looked down at Faye, "Hey little baby girl…" He pet Faye's red hair and sat on the couch, picking up Roy and playing airplane with him. "Oh boy, Roy! You're getting to big for daddy!"

Saya laughed, and Faye was done eating. She belched Faye and smiled at Johnny, who was being used as a jungle gym for Roy. "Roy, get down from daddy!"

"Nah, its fine honey…." Johnny said, and Saya placed Faye in her walker, so that she can play with her Jabberwocky doll. Roy picked up his Salamolyon doll and began to play with his sister. Saya sat next to Johnny and relaxed into him. Johnny wrapped an arm around his wife and said, "Thank you…"

"For what?" Saya asked, and Johnny just laughed as he kissed her softly.

"For coming back to me…."


End file.
